


I "Mastiff" Been Mistaken

by wontonto



Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TITLE IT'S SO DUMB JDLKSAFJLKA, I WANNA GO VISIT THE KITTIES BUT I CAN'T, M/M, and this was the first terrible dog pun i thought of, background oikuroo, but like a small doggo, i based the adoption center on the cat shelter where i am, i couldn't think of dog breeds so just imagine your favorite for harriet ig lmao, i didn't wanna call it 'puppy love' bc that's so cliche, maybe if i can think of a better dog pun i'll change the title kafjdslafk, or medium size idk jfdsaklfjalk, she's not a mastiff despite the title, the title really has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Bokutoreallywants a dog and has been begging his boyfriend practically since they started living together. Iwaizumi feels like maybe they're ready to take that step and makes it a surprise.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993183
Kudos: 23





	I "Mastiff" Been Mistaken

Bokuto was an excitable person in general, but around puppies he was absolutely _ecstatic._ He kept trying to convince his boyfriend that they needed a little fur baby in their lives, but Iwaizumi wasn’t sold on the idea. Bokuto was convinced that he just needed a little push. Who didn't like puppies, after all?! 

“Kuroo, I can’t convince him that we need a puppy!” Bokuto complained to his friend as he laid on Kuroo’s bed, his head hanging off the edge. 

“Well,” Kuroo shrugged, putting some things into a box. “I mean, you don’t really _need_ one, do you? I really like dogs, you know I do, but... it’s a lot of work, Bo.” 

“I know, but like... If we got a puppy would you come over more often?” 

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto. “Bro, I’m literally packing right now to move across the world with Oikawa. I can’t come visit you when I live in a different country. We can video chat and stuff, and we will, I promise.” 

Bokuto pouted at him and sat up, leaning against the wall. “Hajime won’t let me get one.” 

“I’m sure if you pout at him enough, he’ll eventually give in. No one can resist when your puppy eyes come out,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Really?! You think that’ll work?!” Bokuto perked up, his eyes shining. 

“I mean, I was joking, but if you want to try it, go for it, I guess,” Kuroo snorted. 

“You’re the best, Kuroo!!” Bokuto picked up his friend in a huge hug and then sprinted out the door. 

Kuroo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “That man is a whirlwind of a human being.” 

Bokuto strode down the sidewalk, whistling to himself with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. The air was getting a little chilly, being the middle of September, but it hadn’t quite reached full autumn weather yet. Bokuto was glad his birthday was in the fall because he had the excuse to cuddle with his boyfriend with hot chocolate (or tea for Iwaizumi) and just sit back and watch TV. And Iwaizumi could never refuse because it was his _birthday_ and he fully used that to his advantage. 

He walked past a dog and puppy adoption center on his way back to his apartment and stopped, debating if he should go in or not. They allowed people to play with the puppies even if they weren't going to adopt them and Bokuto decided that he needed to play with the puppies today. 

“Hey, hey, hey!!!” he shouted as soon as he walked in. 

“Hello to you too, Bokuto,” Sugawara smiled. Bokuto came in at least three times a week and they were very familiar with him. He had more than enough energy to spare and he even walked their dogs sometimes. 

“Suga!!!” Bokuto bounded up to the front desk. “Please tell me! Are there any new puppies?! Any old dogs need some loving?!” 

“We did get a couple new puppies in, they're in room 5, but... Harriet is still here.” 

Bokuto's heart dropped. “She still hasn't been adopted?” 

Suga shook his head sadly. “It's a lot harder for older dogs to get adopted.” 

Bokuto bit his lip. “I really, _really_ with I could take her home with me right now… but my boyfriend’s being stubborn and won't let me get a dog. Or a puppy.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome to go see Harriet, I'm pretty sure she adores you.” 

“I will!!! Thanks, Suga!” 

He made his way over to the room that had the older dog and opened the door. “Harriet? Where are you, girl?” he asked softly. 

A snuffle came from under a mountain of blankets and then a gray and brown fluffy head popped out. She saw Bokuto and let out an excited bark before shaking off the blankets. 

“I missed you!” he said, opening his arms and leaning down to give her love. 

The fluffy dog hobbled up to him, immediately attacking him with kisses. She had three legs, and Bokuto figured that’s probably another reason why she wasn’t being adopted, as well as her old age. 

“Seems like you missed me, too!” he laughed as she kept licking his face and her tail wagged so fast it whipped against her sides. He scratched her fluffy head and took out his phone, taking a selfie of the two of them. 

“I swear, I'm going to get Hajime to adopt you,” he muttered, sending off the message to his boyfriend. 

_Bokuto: ‘Look at how perfect she is, Hajime! Pls, pls, plssssss can we get her?????’_

The response was quick, which Bokuto thought was a little weird. Iwaizumi was usually the kind of person who left everyone on read because he either couldn’t be bothered or forgot. 

_Iwaizumi: ‘No.’_

_Bokuto: ‘But Haji!!! Look at how CUTE she is!!! She’s old and she won’t be a problem, and if she is, I'll take care of it, I promise!!! PLEASE??????’_

_Iwaizumi: ‘To quote Hamlet Act III, Scene iii Line 87, “No.”’_

Bokuto pouted as he scratched Harriet’s ears again. “Harri, I’m so sorry I can’t get you today... Again.” 

Harriet picked up on his mood and cocked her head to the side, her wagging tail slowing down. She whimpered and licked his face again. 

“I’ll wear him down somehow, I promise. Somehow I’ll make sure we take you home.” 

_Bokuto_ _: ‘Fine, but I'm sad, Haji._ _:_ _(((((‘_

He sighed and hugged Harriet one more time before he left the room, and he couldn’t look back or else he’d die at the heartbroken look on her face. 

“Leaving so soon, Bokuto?” Suga asked him, blinking as the other man left. 

“Yeah, I tried to convince Hajime to adopt Harriet but I don’t think he’s going for it,” Bokuto pouted. “And you know I'd love to play with the puppies, but I’m gonna go home. Not being able to take them would just make me even more sad. But give them all kisses on their little heads for me, okay?” 

“Will do, Bokuto, and I’ll see you next time,” Suga nodded. “Have a good night.” 

Bokuto was downtrodden and wracked his brain trying to figure out how to get Hajime to let him adopt Harriet. She was such a sweet dog and she deserved everything in the world. And no one was willing to give it to her just because she was old and they were worried she wouldn’t live very long. 

But shouldn’t every dog die with a loving family instead of in a shelter where they aren’t sure if anyone ever loved them?! 

_‘That’s it!’_ Bokuto thought to himself. If he got Hajime to even say that he’d think about it, it wasn’t a hard “no” and he could work with that. It would be the opening he needed. 

… 

Four days later, when the door to the dog shelter opened, a tentative looking man came in, and Suga cocked his head to the side. 

“Hi! Welcome!” he called. 

“Uh, hi, thanks,” the man nodded awkwardly, shuffling over to the desk. “Um... I think we talked on the phone yesterday? I’m Iwaizumi.” 

“Oh, right! Yes, I’ve got all the paperwork filled out already,” Suga nodded. “I’m so glad that Bokuto’s partner is so thoughtful.” 

Iwaizumi blushed and coughed. “Thank you, um. I just... he’s been _begging_ me to get a dog for a long time and I feel like we’re at a point where we can. And I want to surprise him.” 

“You’re going to love Harriet, she’s such a good girl and she loves Bokuto to no end. I’m sure since you probably smell like him, she’ll love you too.” 

“I sure hope so,” Iwaizumi nodded. “I mean... I’ve never had a dog before, so... I'm nervous.” 

Suga smiled. “You already got all the things I told you to beforehand, right?” 

“Yeah, and I wrapped them all up and I'm going to give them to Kou tomorrow. Hopefully he’ll get the hint right away, but he’s kind of a dumbass sometimes,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“I am _very_ aware of that, yes,” Suga laughed good-naturedly. “Would you like to see Harriet before you sign the agreements?” 

Iwaizumi smiled slightly. “I’d love to. Kou’s sent me pictures, and they’re all very sweet, but I'd love to meet her.” 

“She’s over in room ten. Just to warn you, she might be a little tentative at first, but if you just sit with her for a little bit, I’m sure she’ll warm up to you.” 

“Great, thanks. And... if Kou comes today, could you maybe distract him or something? It’s a lot to ask, but –” 

“Oh, no, of course! He’d hardly stand in the way of anyone wanting to adopt sweet Harri,” Suga winked. “I’ll cover for you.” 

“Thank you so much!” Iwaizumi gushed. 

“It’s no problem at all,” Suga laughed. “I just want Bokuto to be happy, but I’ll be sad when he stops coming to visit the dogs.” 

“I’m sure having a dog wouldn’t stop him,” Iwaizumi snorted. “He’d adopt all of them if I let him. Anyway, thanks for all your help and I'll go meet my new little lady.” 

Iwaizumi missed the way Suga’s grin widened when he heard the term of endearment. Harriet was going to a loving home, Suga was a hundred percent sure of that now. He’d been a little worried when Iwaizumi had called the center, but Suga could tell he had a good heart. 

When the door opened to Harriet’s room, her tail immediately started wagging and she perked up. Any time someone came to visit her, she got very excited. She had a lot of love to give. 

“Hey, Harriet,” Iwaizumi said softly, bending down as soon as he shut the door behind him. “Hey, girl.” He held his hands out and she immediately let out at excited bark and hobbled over to him. “Oh, you are _beautiful!”_ Iwaizumi smiled widely. “I can see why Kou loves you so much!” 

As soon as she was in his arms, she was covering him with kisses and he laughed, enjoying every second of it. “Oh, I love you too! Yes, I do!” he cooed at her. “And guess what, Harriet? You’re coming home with me very soon! Yes, you are!” 

“Hajime?!” Bokuto asked from the doorway. 

Iwaizumi swung around, the dog still in his arms, and she wiggled with delight and barked happily when she saw Bokuto. 

“Um... surprise?” Iwaizumi smiled awkwardly. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” Bokuto asked. “I thought you didn’t like dogs.” 

“Uh, when did I _ever_ say that?” Iwaizumi stared at him. “I never said that I didn’t like dogs.” 

“Sorry, Iwaizumi!” Suga popped up from behind Bokuto. “I told him a potential adopter was with Harriet and he wanted to see if you were ‘good enough’ for her and then he recognized you right away.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I mean, I’d hope so. But yeah. Um. Happy early birthday, I guess, Kou,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “We’re adopting her.” 

Bokuto’s eyes filled up with tears. “Are you serious?” 

“I’m very serious,” Iwaizumi chuckled, setting Harriet down so she could go over to her other new dad. 

“This is the best birthday present ever, Hajime!” Bokuto got through his tears. “Harriet, you will get all the kisses in a second, but first I need to make sure my boyfriend knows how much I love him.” 

He threw his arms around Iwaizumi, nearly knocking him over. He smashed his lips into Iwaizumi’s and their kiss was salty from Bokuto’s tears. 

“Yes, yes, I love you too,” Iwaizumi said after they pulled back. 

Harriet let out a huff because she wasn’t the center of attention and pawed at their shoes. 

Bokuto looked down and immediately scooped her up into his arms. “Aww, is our little baby not getting enough love?” He booped her on the nose before kissing her. “Don’t worry, we’ll make up for all of that.” 

“We most definitely will,” Iwaizumi nodded, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just imagining them with a dog fills me with joy. and i feel like Bokuto would be the kind of person who just loves all the animals who don't get enough love. because he is just a bundle of joy and sunshine and pls i want to hug him


End file.
